


双人行/Off By Two (by astolat)

by LancerCu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bears, Camping, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Wilderness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancerCu/pseuds/LancerCu
Summary: “谁派你来的？”Steve问。“命令是罗迪上校下的，”Wilson说，“但是你的朋友们基本上都有这个念头。”“我的朋友全死光了，”Steve说。





	双人行/Off By Two (by astolat)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off By Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005623) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

“嘿，你好啊，”登山客打了个招呼，一个黑色的人影从营地东边的巨石上面望下来。影子的外轮廓有些奇怪，他跳下来，在晨光中显露了真容，Steve意识到这人根本就不是什么登山客，而是士兵。一名高大的黑人男性，散发出训练有素的战士身上那种从容不迫的气度，手臂和肩膀上满是纤长的肌肉。他戴着某种特殊的护目镜，也许是锁定目标用的；枪套里塞着几把枪，绑在大腿上，腰上系着一条多功能带，背后是一个金属外壳的背包，用承重武装带背在肩上。衣服上没什么标识，黑T，黑色战术裤，没有军衔标志或任何能表明职位的徽章，但他绝对接受过军事训练。有人派他来的。

“你要干什么？” Steve干巴巴地问到。

对方掀起护目镜，“你好，我是Sam Wilson。很高兴见到你。”

“你要干什么？” Steve又问了一遍，他现在没心情交朋友。

Wilson叹了口气，“我就想了解一下你的情况，如果可能的话，把你带回去，差不多就这么回事。”

好吧，_就这么回事_。“谁派你来的？”

“命令是罗迪上校下的，”Wilson说，“但是你的朋友们基本上都有这个念头。”

“我的朋友全死光了，”Steve说，_除了一个人之外_，然而他不打算多嘴，因为现在知道这一点的人，他见一个杀一个，Steve愿意保持现状。

“嘿，”Wilson说，“这话听起来有点冲。”

“想听好听的，那你找错人了。” Steve从背上取下盾牌，绑在手上，“动手吧。” Wilson没动，反而站在原地看着他。“什么？” Steve问，“改主意了？”

“老兄，”Wilson慢慢说，“你以为我要干什么？ 开枪打你吗？ 你可是美国队长。我九岁的时候要不是怕被老妈骂死，早就往墙上贴你的海报了。”

Steve嗤笑一声，把盾牌收回背上。“所以你_现在_打算怎么办？”

Wilson耸肩，“礼貌地请求你。”

“好吧，”Steve说，“我的答案是‘不’，你可以走了。”

“额，这可不行，”Wilson说，“我的名声还要不要了，老兄。我追踪目标可从来没失过手，次次都把人带回来了。”

Steve走回他拆了一半的营地，如果Wilson想从背后偷袭，他应付得了。帐篷已经收好，水也净化过了。他就着发苦的水吞下抗生素和止痛药，检查了一下手上的绷带。昨晚绑的，今天血还没渗出来，天黑之前他都不打算换。他把第一个急救箱放进背包，再把睡袋塞进去。

Wilson全程坐在石头上看着他，仿佛在清点Steve的行李并且发现自己搞糊涂了，他可能是真糊涂了。他歪着头，微微皱眉，有些困惑。Steve觉得自己完全没必要解释。他把盾牌挂在包上，背起背包。

“老兄，我觉得我刚刚听见你伤口裂开了，”Wilson说到，“你确定现在是登山的最佳时机？”

“我的行踪本来是该向神盾局人事部报备的，不过我现在非常确定他们大多数都在给九头蛇打工，”Steve说。他一口气喝干水壶，把壶绑好。“你要是想追尽管试试，”说完他沿着道小跑起来。

Wilson追了，他挺能跑的，还是顺风，Wilson背的包也不大，还没有Steve那个四分之一的大，让人不禁困惑他到底要怎么解决伙食住宿问题，但Steve懒得去管。Steve自己还有一大堆麻烦没解决，首先就是Wilson，是时候摆脱_这个_麻烦了。Steve的腿活动开了，靴子穿在脚上感觉正好，他开始加速——一点点加速；身后吊着个气喘吁吁的Wilson可不是什么值得吹嘘的事。

Steve拉开几百米的距离后停下脚步，转过身去，大手一挥算是告别。Wilson已经跑不动了，手撑着膝盖喘气。他抬头怒视Steve。Steve回以微笑，一脸嘲讽，“祝你今日愉快！” 他喊到，然后转身马力全开，扬起一串尘土，Wilson的身影几乎是马上就被甩得看不见了。

  
  


#

Steve再次被静得令人窒息的森林包围。他不希望有人陪伴，然而从他背着装备走出军需用品店时算起，七天来唯一同他说过话的人就只有一个Wilson。他时不时会远远瞥见几个真正的登山客，但都刻意避开了。这种安静让人感到陌生和不安，他一直在注意聆听脚步声，听咆哮突击队员的呼吸声，他们紧紧地跟着他，他听到Bucky就在他身后。

Steve中途数次停下查看地图和指南针，还有一次停下来快速解决了一份军用口粮和半壶水。他感到饥饿，而且会一直饿下去。以他携带的物资数量计算，如果不想在寻找九头蛇基地的路上浪费几天甚至一周的时间去补充食物，那么Steve就不能吃饱。他受得了。

无论搜寻结果如何，他也受得了。他不太清楚到底会怎样。他冲进医院，抓住Rumlow逼问情报，尽管以Rumlow目前的状态来说是没法撒谎了，但是他也吐不出多少情报，除了最关键的一条：_任务_间歇期间，冬日战士就关在这一带。Steve不想在这里找到Bucky——他希望Bucky恢复了足够多的记忆，不会再回到九头蛇去。但是他猜自己至少能找到几个Bucky的_管理员，_这些人能解答他的一些问题。Steve不喜欢粗暴待人，但这次他打算下狠手，要多狠有多狠。他要弄清楚那些人对Bucky做过什么，怎样才能治好，然后他要找到Bucky，好好照顾他。别的事情都不重要。

他也不需要任何_帮助_。那些人一直折磨着Bucky，给他洗脑，把他像畜生一样关起来，只有在派他去杀人的时候才会把他放出来。Steve一想到自己过去两年来都在为那些人而战，胸中翻腾的怒意就让他反胃。如果第三艘天空母舰没有爆炸，如果燃烧的碎石没有砸中Bucky的面具，致使后者不得不摘下面具——

Steve就会在毫不知情的情况下_杀死_Bucky. 他也许永远都不会知情。又或者，他会先杀了人，然后摘下面具——Steve觉得胃里翻江倒海。

他不会再信任任何人了，这件事以后，他再也不会相信任何人了。Steve甚至无法说服自己Fury不知情。当Fury带着跟踪他的冬兵找到Steve家，他让Steve相信冬兵有多危险，下次相遇必须击杀；Natasha针对冬兵可能使用的武器，给Steve提供了天知道多少_建议_；Hill则交给他一份关于机械臂的详尽资料。而Steve应该相信这些人都不知道冬兵是谁。很好。

他不知道罗迪为什么要插手，派了个人来追他，但是他也不在乎。也许他的伙伴Stark想要以神盾陨落为契机，搞个秘密复仇者俱乐部。好吧，他一个人也搞得成。Steve不会再参与这些了。Bucky需要自己，其他的都见鬼去吧。

愤怒给了他动力，也给他吃不饱的口粮添了味调料。他用四小时左右的时间，把半径五十公里的扇形区域摸了个遍，九头蛇毫无踪迹。他放慢速度，快靠近先前定好的露营地了。晚饭只有半根能量棒，而他的大脑已经开始自欺欺人了：他闻到了披萨的味道，新鲜的披萨。他穿过一片灌木，来到开阔地，随即马上停下。Wilson坐在一块木头上，面前生着火，他在吃意式红椒腊肠披萨（Pepperoni)，脚边放着三盒披萨。

Steve盯着他。Wilson把嘴里的披萨咽下去，舔了舔嘴唇，“嘿，”他说，“你怎么这么慢，老兄？ 披萨都快冷了。”

Steve迷茫地环顾四周，地图上方圆八十公里之内既没有公路也没有城镇，甚至连条像样的小道都没有，他们可是在荒郊野外。“怎么可能？”

Wilson促狭地笑了，“哈！给我听好了，‘祝你今日愉快’先生，希望你刚刚登山愉快，如果你不喜欢意式腊肠，我这还有芝士和蘑菇味的。”

“所以呢？” Steve问，“你撒蒜盐的时候掺了撒迷药吗？”

“哦，实在不好意思，”Wilson义愤填膺，“看样子我只好吃独食了，” 他作势伸腿把披萨盒往自己这边勾，然而Steve的胃已经忍无可忍，他大步走去抢过最上面那盒，抽出两片意式腊肠味的披萨叠起来一口吞下。差不多**_凉透_**了，也远远比不上布鲁克林卖的，但对于一个饿了七天的人而言已经足够美味。

Wilson甚至还凉了六罐啤酒在溪水里，他递给Steve一罐，自己开了一罐。Steve闷了一大口，带下两片披萨，又伸手拿过两片。“你这是哪门子的赏金猎人，你总是拿披萨诱捕目标吗？”

Wilson恼怒地瞪过来，“伙计，你不应该是阳光男孩美国苹果派**[****注****1]**那个风格吗？ 你是怎么想到**_赏金猎人_**上去的？”

“是你说的！” Steve说，“你说你追踪目标从不失手。”

“是的，我是一名PJ,” Wilson说，“要是你那时候还没这个兵种，我们的全称是空降救援部队。”

“噢，”Steve有些愧疚：他知道空降救援项目，有两个神盾安保人员舍命帮自己登上第三艘母舰，他们就是空降救援部队的老兵。“

“哪个部队？” 这是Steve表达歉意的方式。

“58师，”Sam回答，“但是我退伍有几年了，现在在退伍军人事务所工作。”

Wilson有空降兵背景，所以能赶在Steve前面，一定是叫了直升机空投到这里。他的包里应该是降落伞，折起来了，也许是可以控制方向的那种？ Steve环顾四周，举目全是茂密的树冠，拿来降落够呛，不过老手应该搞得定。他只是奇怪自己怎么完全没听见直升机的声音。“你是怎么卷进来的？”

“母舰坠落的时候，我冲到河边去协助搜救，结果碰上了罗迪上校在那收拾烂摊子，试图搞清楚哪些是好人哪些是坏人，” Wilson摇了摇头，“乱得不成样子。”

“我当时不在。”

“是的，你当时被炸得半死，”Wilson说，“谁成想才过了一周你就跑到风景宜人的乡下郊游来了，” 他用的是陈述句，但语气里还是有疑问。

“我伤好得快，”Steve截断话题，他拿出蘑菇味的那盒，三片一起吃，

两人在沉默中啃了一会儿披萨，Steve把蘑菇味的也扫光了，舔舔手指，喝掉剩下的啤酒，他叹了口气，不愿意Wilson跟着自己，但也不想在明显是个好人的Wilson面前表现得像个混蛋。“听着，”他低声说，“我很抱歉之前那样对你，谢谢你的好意，但是我不需要救援。”

“哦哦，”Wilson说，“你只是在树林里优哉游哉地散步，带着内伤并且每天只能摄入所需能量的一半。”

“所以你会一直给我送披萨？” Steve问。

Wilson耸肩，“下次想吃中餐吗？”

“那你得耗上一阵了，”Steve说。

“我正在休假，”Wilson说，他看了看四周，“风景不错。我小时候没露过营，现在这样可比野外生存课强。”

Steve只好放弃，如果Wilson真的想给他送一阵外卖那也行，他还有很繁重的搜索任务没完成。他又拿出三片披萨。

自己确实恢复得快，但离百分之百康复还差得远，每天只吃半饱更是拖慢了进度。两盒披萨都见底之后，他的身体立场鲜明地表示想要睡一觉来进行些修复工作。他懒洋洋架起帐篷，Wilson也搭了把手加快进度。Steve钻进睡袋时无奈地说：“希望你不打鼾。”他缩在帐篷的一边，给另一边留出足够的空间。

“我觉得就算打鼾你也听不见，”Wilson说，他的声音在Steve听来像是从昏暗的隧道深处远远传来，Steve眼睛早合上了，他也没力气再清醒过来，说实话，Wilson可能是对的。

#

他被雨水持续砸在帐篷上的声音惊醒，同时传来Wilson平静的低语： “Steve，放松。今天是2014年7月7日，你在黄石公园的一个帐篷里，至于为什么，我也很想知道。你很安全，Steve，没人在追捕我们，这只是一场雷雨。Wilson的手悬在Steve手臂上方但没有碰到，远处雷声轰鸣，宣告着一场暴风雨的来临。

“我醒了，”Steve说。梦里大部分的细枝末节都消散无影，只余悲痛过后的苦涩滋味。他又梦到了那辆火车，但是这次Bucky坠落的时候伸出了一只银色的手臂，在狂怒中低吼。

“你常做噩梦？” Wilson问，他躺在睡袋里，暖烘烘的一团叫Steve觉得安心，哪怕后者的理智在狂敲警钟。

“老兵都这样，”Steve惜字如金。

“是的，我们都这样，”Sam说，“有些缓解的方法，你要是愿意我找个时间跟你说说。”

“吃药对我没什么用，”Steve说。

“不用吃药，”Sam说，“就是些心理技巧，写写东西、想象一个别的梦境。” 他停顿一下，补充到：“你知道吗，我坐在这都能瞧见你怀疑的眼神。这些方法有用的，伙计。”

“对你有效？” Steve问。

“是的，”Wilson低声说，“有用的。”

Steve本能地想要追问，但他没张嘴。他不想交朋友，更他妈不想要谁来拯救他，把他拉回现实世界，再次卷入那些其他人觉得很重要的问题之中——那些其他人认为可以不择手段来解决的问题。

Wilson已经哈欠连天地躺下了。“继续睡吧，”他说，“离天亮还早。” 夜似乎已经被拉长了许多。

第二天清晨，Steve爬起来迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，瞧见Wilson站在外面拿手机打字。“你在汇报情况？” 他语气戒备。Wilson看着他，把手机递过来。

Steve接过一看，Wilson顶着一格的信号在跟一个名叫Sarah的人聊天，对方刚刚传过来一张低分辨率的照片，是个水灵灵的小丫头，五岁左右，豁着牙，笑得一脸灿烂，怀里满满抱着一堆颜色诡异的塑料玩具小马。短信上写着：_Ruth__说，蟹蟹她最爱的、最棒的、最__V587__的叔叔，原谅你聚会缺席了_。

“我发誓她不是什么放学后兼职窃听的幼儿园间谍，”Wilson说。

“抱歉，”Steve边说边把手机还回去，但他忍不住指出，“你本可以赶上聚会的。”

“别担心，”Wilson说，“我这有限量版的美国队长玩具马，你得给我侄女签个名。虽然她看中的是星星和翅膀并没你什么事，但我还是有责任搞个签名。”

Steve盯着他，“你瞎说的吧。”

“我骗你干什么？” Wilson打开武装带上的口袋，掏出一匹塑料小马朝Steve挥了挥，飘逸的鬃毛和尾巴，全身缀满了亮晶晶的星星，两侧都有一个贴着闪片的盾牌图案。“真的，你的周边太疯狂了， 1943年你签的是个什么合同？”

“我希望我知道，”Steve说，几乎半是着迷半是惊恐地看着那个玩具。

他们早饭吃的能量棒，饭后拆了帐篷，Steve背起背包看向Wilson, “想来场晨跑吗？” 他说得面无表情。

Wilson瞪过来，“不敢相信美国队长居然这么混蛋，你刚刚毁了我的童年！”

说是这么说，他还是尽力跟着Steve跑了半小时，但是Steve再次提速后Wilson撑不住了。“好吧，”他喉咙里发出哮喘般的声音，“我不行了。要是还想让我给你带幸运饼干**[****注****2]**，就告诉我今晚去哪碰头。”

Steve几乎生出了一丝歉意，但是他得再多探索一些区域才能保证进度，今天必须把峡谷剩下的部分走完。他不想解释自己为什么要频繁地迂回反复。他觉得Wilson没有恶意，但鉴于他的直觉最近在很多事情上都错得离谱，Steve不打算凭直觉行事。更何况，Wilson就算不是九头蛇的人也足够麻烦了，他待会儿就会跟直升机接头汇报情况，而Steve不想要更多帮手了。

不可否认，Steve不介意晚上到达营地时早有人生好了火，还有四盒捞面、炒饭、牛肉、西蓝花在等着自己，他也不介意和别人一起吃饭。好吧，更坦率点说，他是**_高兴_**的，听着自己脑海之外传来的声音，坐在山脊边观赏峡谷，头顶漆黑澄澈的夜空中散布着点点星光，让人心情舒畅，Wilson也很好相处。几乎是太好相处了。“你是怎么当的兵？” Steve问到，然后才意识到自己不想了解。

Wilson正在削两根木棍。“一时昏了头？” 他玩笑到，“我爸是牧师，调解帮派冲突的时候中弹死了。那年我十五，好一阵都没走出来，” Sam耸肩，“成绩下滑，开始跟人打架，我妈折腾了几年实在没辙，就想送我去读那种无聊的中产寄宿学校。一个朋友说我该去当兵，所以我就去了。” 他抬头朝Steve古怪地笑了笑，“结果我跑这来了。” 他削好棍子递过来，Steve不明就里地接过，只见Wilson拿出了一袋棉花糖。“你那时候烤棉花糖**[****注****3]**吃吗？”

Steve忍不住笑起来，“在布鲁克林的时候没有，”他说，但是Morita**[****注****4]**的参军饯别礼里有一包棉花糖，他上了战场才舍得拿出来。当时他们身处纳粹占区后方八十公里深处一个破破烂烂的谷仓里，稻草是潮的，底下还散发出一股猪骚味，队友们拿出军中配给的苏打饼和巧克力，搞出了一团喜庆又黏糊的迷样甜点。

Steve和Sam用饼干把热乎乎的棉花糖馅压紧实，糖水漏下来滴在地上，还烫了手。Steve意识到自己正在跟Sam分享这些事。他醒来后还是第一次和人提起战时旧事。聊起突击队的任何一个人。他一直回避这个话题，唯恐字字句句扎在心上，可此刻他仿佛再次被队友们包围，众人围着火堆，有人也许会突然过来质问是哪头猪把所有的棉花糖都祸祸了。他鼻子一酸，赶紧往嘴里塞了一块棉花糖，这样就不用说话了。

但是那股暖意还在，无论如何否认，他还是感到开心。第二天早上他慢悠悠地醒来，躺在帐篷里，旁边传来Sam平稳的呼吸声，这触动了Steve内心深处的什么东西，像是一个关于安全和舒适的诺言。等意识回笼到足够辨别出这份诺言的欺骗性，Steve对自己发起火来，他猛地爬起来冲出帐篷，而Sam则睡眼惺忪地撑起身子，打着哈欠说：“几点了——我操！” 他大叫一声。Steve转身，不要命似侧身一滚——一头三米高的灰熊先前正抱着根沾了棉花糖的木头大快朵颐，看见Steve，扔下木头咆哮着就是一掌扫来。

“嘿！嘿！” Sam叫起来，连滚带爬地往外钻，即便如此还要朝熊扔石头，委实有些疯狂。但那头熊根本不吃这套，径直再次朝Steve冲去，后者甚至都来不及站稳就见七百磅毛茸茸的腱子肉怒吼着砸了上来。他堪堪在脸被啃掉前箍住熊嘴，但这家伙冲劲太大，撞得Steve连连后退，还不停地甩头想把人弄下来。Steve突然间就没了退路，他抓着熊嘴吊在悬崖边，心想_这下得他妈疼死_，接着人就摔了下去，岩壁在他周围飞速向上闪去，化作一片模糊的棕灰色。

他艰难地翻身，展开四肢试图减速，眯起糊了泪的眼睛想要找个理想的着陆点，水面、泥面、柔软的灌木丛都行。形势不容乐观，举目只见裸露在外的尖锐岩石，背后传来一声低吼，接着Sam就撞到了Steve背上，双手环住了Steve的胸。Steve抱紧Sam的手，但是脑子里已然绝望，_现在打开降落伞也来不及了！_——地面正在加速接近。但是接近的速度不增反减，片刻之后他们甚至开始拉开与地面的距离，沿着悬崖上升。

他们飞过营地——那头愤怒的毛熊还没走——Sam继续向上飞了百来米，找到一块平台把Steve轻轻放下。Steve回头盯着他，还在因为肾上腺素而发抖。Sam站在那笑得一脸得意，背上是展开的翅膀，浅色的钢材和薄薄一层网构成了一对硕大的翅膀。

Steve多看了一会儿，说到：“所以我从来没听到过直升机的声音。”

Sam笑了，“我很好奇你以为我是怎么赶在你前头的。” 他做了个耸肩的动作，翅膀自动收回到背包里。他探身往下看，“朋友，我不敢相信你居然试图跟一头熊搏斗。”

“我觉得是这头熊试图跟我搏斗，”Steve说。

“我觉得熊赢了，”Sam说，“我去！这家伙真大。”

Steve也探身去看。这头熊在营地里愤怒地横冲直撞，撕开帐篷，熊嘴拱进背包里。当它从里面叼出锡纸包装的能量棒时，Steve叹气 “早饭没了。”

“那也比拿_我们_当早饭强，”Sam说，“我再也不会烤棉花糖了。

接下来两个小时里，他们只能坐在悬崖边上全程观看大灰熊如何蹂躏他们的行李。“小马呢？” Steve没抱什么希望。

“就在这，”Sam说着拍了拍腰上的带子，“毫发无伤。”

“你先救了_这东西_，然后才来捞我，”Steve说。

“我爱我侄女，”Sam说，“而你呢，似乎是个混球。再说了，我的医疗器械也都在腰带里，”他补充到，“考虑到你中枪、炸伤、溺水、营养不良、给熊当午餐的斑斑劣迹，我敢打包票你有本事在我救你之前把自己摔成肉饼。”

“如果你眼神不好，请容许我提醒你，我还活着，”Steve一肘子戳过去。

“那真是走大运了，”Sam说着朝Steve灿烂一笑，嘴唇周围有一圈窄窄的胡子，温暖的眼神像是汇聚了阳光，Steve忍不住也回以微笑，下意识感到飘飘然。心跳还没从肾上腺素狂飙的濒死体验中缓过劲来，气都没喘匀，人还在冒汗。Steve忍不住一直盯着Sam的嘴唇微笑，他的脉搏其实并没有平复多少。此时Sam开口，声音低沉而危险：“再这么盯着，后果自负，” Steve感觉胃拧了一下，他听懂了Sam的意思——Sam会——而他_渴望_——

Steve错开视线，一股灼热而陌生的感觉攥紧了他。他渴望，宛如一头饥饿而绝望的野兽，仿佛先前饥不果腹的那种渴望。想想吧，Sam的手游走在他的皮肤上，撩起他的上衣，抚摸他——抱紧他——他闭上眼睛，攥紧拳头盖住眼睛。

“嘿,” Sam轻声说，伸手搭在Steve肩上，“嘿，对不起，伙计。我玩笑开得不是时候哈？”

Steve别扭地憋出一声笑，“确实不是时候。

Sam轻轻捏了捏Steve的肩，“就当我没说，我来这可不是为了把事情搞得更糟糕的。”

“你为什么跟来？” Steve疲惫地问到，手耷拉下来，“无缘无故追着我跑进深山老林里。罗迪甚至已经不是你的指挥官了，这个人情未免太大了。”

“我愿意帮罗迪上校很多忙，”Sam说，“但我来这不是为了他，伙计。我来这是为了你。我不知道你到底背负了什么，但是我明白背负着什么东西的感受。而且Steve,”他的声音柔和下来，“我清楚一点：你把愿意帮助你的人拒之门外，这不是一件好事。” 他顿了一下接着说，“我想帮你，只要你愿意。”

Steve吞咽了一下，扭头往岩壁下看。那头熊终于放弃，摇摇晃晃地走回林子里，留下一地残骸。“我们似乎可以下去了，”他说。

Sam没逼他回答刚才的问题，他点了点头。“好吧，”他说，站起来朝Steve伸手，“去清点一下损失。”

#

他们花了大半天时间从废墟里抢救物资，修补装备。帐篷彻底报废，两边都给爪子挠开了，睡袋则——Steve撩起帘子把头伸进帐篷，随即捂着嘴缩头，“呕——”

“别告诉我熊拉在睡袋上了，”Sam说。

Steve看着他，“熊拉在睡袋上了。”

“好吧，这太过分了，”Sam说。

水壶还好，小刀、折叠铲、净水片也没问题，还剩几根能量棒。大部分单兵口粮都被撕开了，衣服已经啃得不像样子，包括替换的袜子，甚至有一只不知怎么挂在悬崖外的树枝上。背包的外骨骼已经凹陷变形，惨不忍睹。Steve把东西一样样摆出来，低头盯着它们叹气。他觉得晚上应该可以盖着树叶凑合，现在至少行李变轻了，背包权当帆布袋拖着走。但是如果不重新补充食物就没法走完整个公园，这一点该死的毫无辩驳余地。又要浪费至少一周。

“行吧，”Sam边说边抬头看天，“最近的镇子打个来回要五小时。让我看看我能做什么，不知道搞不搞得来装备和单兵口粮，现在旺季，附近的东西卖得差不多了。你衣服穿多大号的？”

“你不用这样，”Steve说。

“你说得太对了，”Sam说，“我可以直接飞走，让你给另一头熊当午餐。不告诉我你内裤穿几码，那我就只能视奸你猜大小了。”

Steve笑了，自己也感到吃惊，他以为刚刚的事会弄得很尴尬，而不是开个玩笑就能一笑而过。他告诉Sam自己的尺码，两人定好在山背面的某处碰头，Sam起飞时嘱咐到：“我不在的时候离悬崖远些。”

Sam离开不过数小时，Steve就突然开始嫌林子里太安静了。他把还能使用的东西打包，其他东西挖坑掩埋。顶着太阳干重活，汗流浃背的，再加上之前惊出了一身汗，干透了黏在身上散发出一股酸臭。他拖着笨重的背包走到山背面，找到约定碰头的瀑布，这瀑布没什么特点，旅游指南都说_不值得为此爬上七个小时_。还没两米高，溪流顺着石头淌下来，但是底下有个比较深的小水潭。融化的雪水冷得刺骨，但是Steve管不了那么多，身上太恶心了，他脱光衣服跳进去，咬牙抓起一把沙子擦拭起来。

十分钟后Sam飞了过来，拎着几袋东西，看上去像是天使和圣诞老人的混血品种。“老天啊，”他气喘吁吁地收起翅膀，甩了甩手臂。“等你哪天要纯靠人力拎着东西飞完全程，就会懂得珍惜给你设计装备的工程师了。” 他抖落下背包呻吟了一声，“伙计，我该再带上热水器和女按摩师的。”

“你要是想洗一洗，这水挺好的，”Steve说，尽量装得一脸正直。Sam对他挑了挑眉：“我猜我不介意洗洗，”他站起身——宽衣解带，掀起上衣从头顶扯掉，露出一块块积极锻炼捶打出的肌肉，结实的大腿和劲瘦的腰。Steve一时不由庆幸潭水冷得刺骨，然后才意识到自己刚刚居然邀请Sam跟自己一起洗澡，这个恶作剧可能算不上什么好点子。Sam伸手脱内裤的时候Steve感到憋气——后者觉得自己不该再看了，但为时已晚，Sam已经脱下内裤并且——

Sam在水边停下，郑重地盯着Steve。“好吧，不开玩笑了，”他说，“以迈阿密到南极为坐标轴，我跳进去大概有多惨？”

“还行吧，”Steve说，试图说服自己他没在盯着人看，他只是——在朝Sam的方向看。Sam说着“好吧”纵身跳下，接着便听见一声直通心肺的惨叫，Sam一边呸呸呸一边浮出水面。“Rogers，你个天杀的骗子，”他一边叫骂一边把Steve往水里按。

“我不是故意的！” Steve挣扎着往上浮，边咳边喊，“我只是——心不在焉！因为你——”

“你就拿这个借口搪塞我？ 我可是尽量表现得像个成年人了，”Sam说，竭力忍住想把对方脑袋按回水里的冲动，“哪怕你给我来了场《青春珊瑚岛》级别的香艳名场面[注5][注6]，在瀑布下面全裸——”

Steve脚踝勾住Sam的腿往外一抽，二人双双摔倒，砸出一大片水花。

他们爬出来的时候又是咳嗽又是发抖，山脉的影子正好拉长盖过营地，挡住最后一缕阳光。衣服堆在水潭边，湿透了。“你去生火，”Sam说，上下牙几乎在打架。

他带了汤面和麦片，还有一些似乎是单兵口粮的东西，不过是民用的而且长得颇为可疑。此外还有能量棒、袜子、内裤。“没找着帐篷，”他说，“但是我搞到挺大一块防水布，至于睡袋——”他拉开了唯一能够找到的睡袋：亮粉色的Hello Kitty，给一个发育良好的六岁幼童使用刚刚合适。

他们把衣服晾在火堆旁，烧水喝热汤来取暖。二人拿树枝和防水布搭了一个简易的帐篷，睡袋下垫着一层树叶防止被裸露的石头硌到。入夜之后越来越冷，篝火也暗下去，他们一起爬进窝里，全身仅剩内裤和袜子。Steve大半晚上都在努力把水潭中Sam湿滑的裸体蹭过自己的场景从脑海中抹去。在狭小的空间里，两人挨得紧紧的，Steve必须僵直身体缩在睡袋最右侧才不会碰到Sam，而寒气已经渗入防水布，冻得人皮肤发麻。呼出去的气在空气中化作白雾，Sam在他身边时不时发抖，

Steve紧紧闭上眼睛试图入睡。这非常困难，他冻得辗转反侧，睡意渐浓时Sam的手搭了上来，他清醒过来。“嘿，伙计，”Sam说，“我知道这听起来像是书里用烂了的桥段，但是太冷了，我们得挤在一起取暖。”

“行，”Steve说，“好吧，那你——”

天太黑了，Steve完全看不见Sam，但他能从Sam的声音中听出促狭的笑意，“你从后面搂着我，还是我搂着你？”

“我搂着你？” Steve说。Sam应声：“行，你挪过来，把防水布的边缘塞到睡袋底下，你也压上去，”然后他挪到Steve面前，背刚好贴着Steve的胸，臀部贴着——”

Steve僵成了一具冰雕。Sam说：“老兄，睡后面的那个得搂着人啊。” 他伸手拉着Steve的腿贴紧自己，抓住Steve的手臂盘在自己腰上，然后拍了拍Steve的手，“只是睡个觉而已，抱紧点，就当我是只泰迪熊。”

“我从没想过_操_一只泰迪熊，”Steve说得底气不足。

“谢谢你分享的情报，”Sam说。“我就喜欢打听别人的性癖。现在，如果你不打算_操_我，麻烦闭嘴睡觉。”

贴着Sam的感觉太美妙了：高大而结实的肉体，两人都被对方捂暖之后，Steve能闻到从对方毛孔里散发出来的味道。Steve的阴茎严丝合缝地贴着Sam的臀。Steve闭上眼睛，提醒自己他不想要任何帮助，他不想要任何朋友，他_绝对_不想要——

“去他的，”Steve说。“老天爷啊，”Sam边说边转过身来，两人吻在一起。

两人都硬了，但他们不着急，光是互相温暖着对方感觉就很美妙了。Steve怎么都不够：Sam的嘴唇、双手、刚长出来围成窄窄一圈的胡茬，他一直拿脸颊去蹭Sam的胡茬，直到对方低喘着笑出来，“哦，所以你喜欢我的胡子，嗯？”

“我呢？有_你_喜欢的吗？” Steve呢喃着回应，因为Sam正在热情地抚摸他的胸口。

“你不能责怪一个男人在国家宝藏之美面前不可自拔，”Sam保持平静，“这里的园林也很不错，”他补充到，掌根揉过乳头。Steve沉醉地颤栗，迎了上去。

他们不停地轻吻、抚摸，不疾不徐地享受亲热，尽量避免搞得大汗淋漓。Steve觉得寒气在舒适地抚慰着皮肤，他在追逐着Sam的手。他们双腿绞在一起，臀部紧紧契合，Steve一度忍不住轻轻地摆腰抽插，将阴茎压向对方结实的身体。他感到Sam正埋在自己喉咙处笑，对方伸手握住Steve，慢条斯理地撸动，他发现龟头往下一点的地方很敏感，就用大拇指抵着，每次抚摸都稍稍用力挤压。Steve想要回敬Sam，然而光是维持现状就很艰难了，他只能朝Sam的手心挺动。他在炽热的浪潮中沉沉浮浮，接着听见Sam声音低哑地说：“躺下来。”Steve翻身，Sam滑了下去， “呃——”Steve在颤栗中释放了。

“抱歉，”呼吸稍稍平稳后Steve说到，但同时忍不住把手按在Sam头上，一个未宣之于口的请求：请求他不要起身，继续_保持_刚才那样，吮吸他，虽然Sam的舌头光是绕着柱身打圈也很让人疯狂。Steve的阴茎敏感到几乎疼痛。但他还是渴望这个，渴望Sam的胡子扎在自己的_大腿_上——噢，他在一阵又一阵的颤栗中迎来了第二轮高潮。这次之后Sam笑着滑下来，边咳边抹嘴，仿佛肉食动物般压上来。“天啊，你也太贪婪了，”他得意洋洋地说。

“还能再来一次吗？” Steve爽得无暇为自己辩护。

“噢，我觉得这回_轮到我了_，”Sam说到，不过他的做法是把阴茎滑入Steve湿润的双腿间，一抽一插狠狠蹭着对方，Steve的阴茎抵着Sam的下腹，夹在两人中间，看样子是又要再去一次了。Sam喘着气，Steve捉住对方的手放在自己的乳头上，Sam动作稍稍粗暴地用力碾压，一阵阵快感爆发开来。Steve硬起来，又快要到了，而Sam的呼吸中带上了那种近乎疼痛而尖锐的质感。“你想，”Steve边说边庆幸四周一片漆黑，”你想——射在我的——”

“上帝啊，”Sam说，撑起身子握住阴茎疯狂地撸动起来，不到十下他就射得Steve满胸膛都是，湿润炽热的液体挂在乳头上。Steve忍不住咯咯笑起来，半是羞耻半是得意，随即他也呻吟起来，Sam伸出湿漉漉的手帮Steve撸动，后者射得一塌糊涂。

Sam餍足地长吁一口气，然后伸出黏糊糊的手到处乱抹，把精液抹得Steve满胸都是。Steve喘着气撑起来一点点，乳头紧绷到发疼。“这样，”Sam说，“这样就行了。”

“什么行了？” Steve打着颤着问到。

“这样你明早就得再洗一个透心凉的澡了，”Sam说。

“嘿！” Steve抓住Sam把人推倒，他爬到Sam身上，黏糊糊的胸口蹭上去，Sam笑得上气不接下气，Steve蹭到一半不蹭了，只没完没了地亲Sam，他不想停下来。

#

第二天早上他们内心毫无波动地站在水潭边。太阳已经出来了，但为时尚早，这点阳光杯水车薪。“你知道，”Sam说，“往那边飞两小时有个露营地，能洗热水澡。”Steve耸肩思考了片刻，但他已经浪费掉一天了。

“你怎么了？水稍微冷一点就怕了？” 他说。Sam摇头，“老人优先，”说着就把Steve推下去，自己也跟着跳进去，脸都拧起来了。浮出水面时，两人都在哼哼，比昨天下午_还冷_。

他们以人力所及的最快速度擦洗干净，然后围着火堆吃早饭，有速溶咖啡和热乎的麦片。身体暖和起来，他们聊着怎么打包行李，试了几次把东西收拾出差不多的样子。“凑合着能行，”Steve说。

“既然你已经越过山脊，我今天要往东边试试运气，”Sam边说边把翅膀背上，伸手示意了一下方向，“远一些，但是我会在天黑前回来。我不是对昨晚有什么抱怨，就是想尽快摆脱举头只见防水布的窘境，尤其考虑到你哪怕洗着零度的冰水澡、扛着骡子都驮不动的包裹，也要坚持以一己之力代替林业局进行森林调查，顺便刷新一下世界最快记录。”

他干巴巴的说到，弄得Steve有些脸红。他犹豫不决，解释的话语几乎就要脱口而出。Sam正在看着他，眼神变得柔和，他探过来吻Steve，这是一个不带情欲的吻，Sam结实的手臂托住Steve的脖子背面，拇指上下滑动。“我得出发了，”他说，声音温柔，轻轻地拍了拍Steve的脸颊：你可以不跟我解释。他没等Steve答复自己就助跑起飞至半空。

Steve站在那里看他飞过树海，即使已经见过几次，看起来还是不可思议。他心中涌动着感激之情，还有一些他尚未做好准备承认的幸福感。但是怒意似乎没有卷土重来，Steve知道今晚_他_会告诉Sam，他会把一切和盘托出。他不禁笑话自己：三天前就屈服了。但他不感到抱歉。他笑着再看了一眼Sam，然后眯起了眼睛：Sam回头朝他飞来。

Steve猜他是不是落下了什么东西，但是Sam没有飞过来，他在盘旋飞行，绕着什么东西盘旋，降低高度似乎要细看。Steve上前一步，突然被恐慌席卷，“_不_”他大声喊到，来不及了，操他妈的来不及了，老天爷啊——隔着几千米的树林，他隐约听到断断续续的枪声，远处小小的人影收起翅膀化作一支箭镞，直直坠下天幕。

Steve甚至都没意识到自己已经跑了起来。他全速冲刺，顺着小道连滚带爬，这么快的速度，屡次摔得脸着地他也完全不减速，赶紧爬起来继续冲，身上都是擦伤和血迹。他冲到山脚，一头撞进树林里，全速往前：前方有枪声——_上帝啊求你让他活着_，Steve边跑边祈祷，_求你了上帝。我很抱歉，求你_——他冲过树丛撞上Sam，后者也没命似的从另一边跑来，他的翅膀已经收起来了，两人一起摔进灌木丛里。

Steve双手护住Sam的头和背，尽量在滚落的过程中提供缓冲。“_操你的老天爷_，Rogers!” Sam大声怒吼，他们滚到底，Sam平躺在地上瞪着Steve, “我要踢烂你的——”

咒骂声被Steve疯狂的吻截断，伴随着劫后余生的颤栗，紧接着Steve从背上抽出盾牌，堪堪挡住丛林方向射来的子弹。Sam缩在他背后，拿着两把自动手枪从他肩膀后回击。“多少人？” Steve问。

“看上去是个七人小队，”Sam说，“我想我摔下来的时候已经干掉一个了。”

“拿着这个，”Steve边说边拉着Sam上前接过盾牌——“你开什么玩笑？” Sam拽着盾牌的绑带说到——“在盾牌下藏好，把他们引到左边去，”Steve交接完毕，“我从后面干掉他们。” 他捏了捏Sam的肩膀，然后从右边快速冲出去，伏低身体靠近地面。

“你他妈的——”他听见Sam在身后骂人，但是Sam还是动了起来，子弹连发，对方的火力也跟着转向。Steve卡着他认为不会被敌人发现的最近距离绕了个圈，找到了九头蛇小队。六个身着灰色迷彩的士兵手持机枪，朝灌木丛里连射的时间越来越长，他们看上去有些困惑，是该困惑：在那么近的距离开枪，如果不是因为Sam躲在盾牌后面，他们早该_打中_什么东西了。Steve笑得杀气腾腾，摸到断后的敌人身后猛扑上去。他拧断对方的脖子，把人拖进灌木丛。

他不清楚是什么东西把这些人引出了耗子洞：此处基地明显是要大隐隐于世，青天白日下藏污纳垢。但是现在他不在乎了，进去之后能找到更多人问清楚。他跳起来抓住一根低垂的树干，借力躲进了树冠之中。他跳下来袭击了小队左翼的敌人，然后全速冲刺干掉了右翼的士兵，他冲过去的时候对方刚回头查看。“嘿，你——”对方叫了一声，连临终遗言都算不上，Steve掰过这个人的枪，前面的三个人堪堪转身就吃了一轮扫射。

Sam举着盾向前冲，同时开火，和Steve两面夹击，三个敌人瞬间死透了。Sam飞快地越过三具尸体，正面拽着Steve，更方便后者把Sam揽入怀里疯狂亲吻。Sam试图说些什么但最终放弃，伸手环住Steve把人紧紧拉过来回吻对方。

Steve终于停下来，还抓着Sam的手。“前面有一个九头蛇基地，”他突然说到。

Sam怒视他，不过有一半是装装样子，他喘得厉害。“是的，”他说，“他们朝我_开枪_的时候我差不多想到了。”

Steve抖了抖，把Sam又抱紧了一些。“我很抱歉，”他说，脸埋在Sam的脖颈处，“Sam，我很抱歉。这本应是个秘密基地——”

“行了，行了，”Sam不高兴地说，但是手还在揉着Steve的背，“所以你的计划是？ 我猜你有个什么计划吧，一人一盾正面硬扛整个基地的那种不算。” 他顿了一下，“你有计划对吧？”

“呃，这个，”Steve说，接着他们身后四百米左右突然轰的一声，隔着树林只见火光烟尘直冲云霄，脚下的地面都在震动。爆炸的冲击波卷裹着灰烬、燃烧的树叶、滚烫的石头扑面而来，他们赶紧滚到树后把头埋到盾牌下。

“行啊，”Sam在爆炸声中大吼，“这个计划棒极了，你他妈是怎么安排的？”

“不是我！” Steve吼回去，烟尘卷过，他们听到尖叫和枪声。

“跟紧我！” Steve说。Sam把盾牌还给他，Steve矮着身子在落满灰尘的土地上前进，Sam紧跟其后。他们谨慎推进，但是尖叫声已经基本停止了，再近一些，透过烟尘可以辨认出人形，都躺到在地上。Steve不停地切换瞄准目标，随后意识到这些人都死了，头部中枪一击毙命。扬尘越来越浓，Sam拦腰抱住Steve往回拉，后者差点一脚踏进爆炸产生的巨坑。往下看能看见一些闪着火花的电线，金属脚手架和承重梁炸得变形，水泥板也碎了，一路往下都是这个情况。

“兄弟，”Sam边咳边说，“你来这就是为了这个？”

“是的，”史蒂夫回答，他想看看还能不能找到生还者。

“呃，”Sam说，“我猜有人抢在你前头了，”Steve突然回头盯着他。Sam盯回去，“啥？ 别这么看着我，伙计；我什么都没干，跟我无关。”

“是的，”Steve说，心脏狂跳，“我知道。” 他回头再次确认，没发现一个喘气的

“Bucky?”他喊到，双手贴嘴当做扩音器。没有回应。最后一声枪响是从南边传来的：很可能已经远得听不见了。Steve抬腿正准备追，但随即停了下来转过身，“你觉得飞上去能看得更清楚些吗？”

Sam抬了两下手展开翅膀，他双臂大张以示邀请，“欢迎乘坐猎鹰航空。” Steve一手紧紧环住Sam的脖子，后者低喘一声把两人带离地面，他们绕着仍在翻腾的爆炸云盘旋上升。爆炸产生的破坏在空中更好观察：地面陷下去一个清晰的正方形深坑，仿佛九头蛇当初设计基地的时候走了完美几何主义路线。这也是场精心设计的爆破：只炸基地，旁的一概不动，即使是爆炸范围外几寸的地方，植被的叶子都还好好的。这里几乎不可能看到什么活人了。

Steve朝他听到的最后一声枪响的方向示意，“那边。” 往西几千米有一条横贯森林的河。如果Bucky要渡河，他们在空中极有可能看见他。

“所以？” Sam说，“我能知道现在要追谁吗？”

“我的一个朋友，”Steve说，

“我以为你的朋友都死了，”Sam说 “换个边趴我背上去。”

“我可能数错了，”Steve说完深深地吻了Sam，然后才换了位置。

译者注：

注1：美国人提到苹果派就会联想到美国的繁荣富足并且油然而生自豪之情。二战期间采访美军士兵询问参军理由，典型的回答是：“为了妈妈和苹果派。”苹果派之于美国就像是毛熊之于俄罗斯，是非常有代表性的意象。

注2：幸运饼干，一种美式亚洲风味小吃，制作时会往饼干里塞入写着隐晦寓言的纸条，美国很多中餐馆供应这种甜点，所以美国人会把它和中国菜联系起来。幸运饼干就类似于左宗棠鸡，都属于美国人自己发明、但是中国人听都没听过的“中国菜”。前文正好提到Sam要给队长带中餐。

注3：此处提到的甜点叫s’mores，把实心的软棉花糖在火上或烤炉里烤过之后，叠上一片巧克力，再用两块饼干夹着，巧克力会因为高温融化，和棉花糖一起变成饼干的夹心。

注4：Morita是咆哮突击队中那位亚裔面孔的士兵。

注5：《青春珊瑚岛》讲述了一对不谙世事的少男少女在隔绝人烟的岛上长大并互生情愫的故事，电影包含大量裸露镜头，一度引发巨大争议。

注6：名场面Money Shot是个双关，既指电影中最烧钱的场景，也指色情影片中男演员射精的场景


End file.
